Times in the life of an Cyborg
by Marvelgirl
Summary: Here's chapy 5 I suck at sumaries but I try to make on: 18 and Krillin are together now but s.th. bugging 18...To discover K past 18 makes a trip with turtle and visits important poeple from K past.
1. Default Chapter

First of all: I do not owe DragonBallZ  
  
This is my first fic I hope you like it  
  
  
  
Times in the Life of an Cyborg  
  
Chapter1  
  
Why did he do this? Why didn't he just let me die? I was more then ready to die ? First I was scarred because he surprised me. But when it came to fighting Cell I was more ready die. Surely I could have let him absorb without fighting him. It wouldn't have made any difference but there was the anger and pain of loosing 17 to him and so I kept fighting. It was pathetic. I shouldn't be able to feel pain even though it was mental pain. Why am I thinking this? My mind is playing tricks on me. Damn it Gero. What have you done to me?. My whole life- I mean the few days of my existence – I was like dead everything appealed to me as boring and unimportant. Everything that was important to me in the past was gone. I don't even remember what was so important about my past. The only thing I know is that there had been something else than Gero's lab. But that would mean that he didn't remove all me memories. A prove for this theory would be that 17 and even I acted quite human. For 17 it was this annoying cars stuff. I like doing some shopping. That means that there are some things in me which are human. But how can it be that Gero made such a mistake. Who can this calculating genius be such a fool? I hate him maybe he wanted to remind us of what we had lost. I wish I had the opportunity to kill him over and over again. 17 where are you. The Namek said you may still be alive. I don't even know if that's the right word for our situation. As Cyborgs we life forever always staying young never growing older. What a disgusting idea. I would be stuck with this cockroaches who have more fun than me cause they're really alive. They will always remind me of what I've lost.  
  
As she continued flying she felt rain on her face.  
  
Oh great just when you think it can't get any better it's getting more an more disgusting. Hay I know this place 17 fought the Namek near this island with the pink house on it. I wonder who can be so crazy to paint his house in pink colours. I don't want to get wet. Maybe they let me stay for a while.  
  
18 flew down and knocked on the door. An old man with sunglasses opened the door. 18 could still see his eyes with her enhanced ice blue eyes. They were strange. When you looked in her eyes they were cold and unaffectionate. But as you look closer and see what was behind the surface you could tell that her eyes were the symbols of a haunted past. That was the one thing that attracted Krillin at once. He couldn't imagine why eyes that looked so young and innocent on the one hand and the disgusted and haunted on the other. He never saw 17 and 18 as androids because of their eyes. He just knew that they were partly human. He wasn't really sure if his assumption was correct but he had this certain feeling. All the others thought that 17 and 18 were just some machines or tin cans as Vegeta called them. But Krillin felt it he couldn't have fallen in love with a simple machine could he? He just knew that 18 must have some human and good sides on her.  
  
Reading a book on the coach he suddenly heard Roshi jump up and down like he was watching one of these disgusting aerobic shows. As he saw the reason for his strange behaviour Krillin suddenly got scarred and nervous. There in the doorway stood no one other than C18 who was looking really pissed of at the moment. He had to stop Roshi before he was up to do something stupid. 18 would have no problem in taking of his head with one hand if she wanted to. Krillin jumped up and started crapping for Roshi who was still jumping. Then he got hold of him but slipped. Roshi landed on him and was surprised by Krillin's scarred face. 18 stood I the door frowning at these odd men on the floor.  
  
"Roshi are you out of your mind … trying to get a piece of her. Do you know who she is? That's 18. I would be really careful if I were you?" Krillin whispered. He wasn't sure how 18 would react when she found out why this old man was jumping up and down in front of her. Roshi gulped. "I'm sorry for my behaviour Miss!" He said pretty scarred. " I think I should leave you alone now". He picked up Oolong as if he was nothing but a strange toy and ran out of the house. You could hear Oolong screaming cause he didn't want to miss his favourite show. But it was already too late. Roshi threw him in his air car and flew away. Krillin tried to surpress a smile. 18 walked in not even looking at the old man and his pick. She sat down on the couch and Krillin followed her. He took one of the chairs out of the kitchen and sat in front of her. "Oh hi 18…How are you ?…..Why are you here?…Do you need something?…Can I help you?…." Before Krillin could say anything else 18 disrupted him. She was annoyed wasn't she the one who wanted her questions to be answered. And now he asked more questions than she was pleased to answer. "Krillin stop bubbling for a moment and listen okay. Before I answer any of your unimportant questions tell me why you didn't shut me down."  
  
"I….I don't know…"  
  
"That's not an answer"  
  
"I didn't mean it that why. I just don't know how to explain it."  
  
"Try it! Or else I beat the answer out of your weak body". She was way too upset at the moment to accept his nervous behaviour.  
  
"ICOULDN'TDOIT.ILIKEYOUANDITHOUGHTYOUDESERVEDACHANCETOLIVEYOUROWNLIFEANDNOTT HELIFESOMEONEPROGRAMMEDYOUTOLIVE."  
  
"Is that all? Man your lucky I understood every word you were bubbling." She wasn't completely content with the answer but it was enough at the moment. "Okay now I allow you to ask me a question and I'll answer it." "Really?" A huge smile appeared on Krillin's face. Krillin thought for a moment what to ask her but then he knew it. "Are you really an android cause you appear to be so human in a certain way? If yes does it mean that you were a human once?"  
  
"Krillin that were three questions."  
  
"No they weren't. I asked you… two questions…sorry."  
  
"What about the "Really?"? Wasn't that a question?" She asked with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"You're mean. Does this mean you're not going to answer my questions?" Krillin was sad now. He thought that she's tricked him.  
  
"Idiot. I promised to answer your question. I may be mean but I'm not a liar."  
  
Krillin's face became bright. He nearly dropped on the floor. 18 sighed.  
  
" You're right I'm not really an android. I'm a cyborg which means that I was completely human once. But Dr. Gero erased my memory and placed this metal parts in my body. I'm still 25% human. If you're going to tell anyone about this I'll kill you. Understood?"  
  
"Yes mam!" He saluted. 18 couldn't help smiling a bit but it wasn't enough to be seen. "It's my turn again" She said. Even though it was just a stupid game which she would normally describe as a boring useless human thing she felt joy. "Why do you like me? I was designed to kill your best friend." "I think I just have the best taste ever. You should have seen my ex- girlfriend. She looked like Bulma but was as dump as dry bread. I was so head over heels for her that I didn't realise it." He looked up and into 18's eyes. He immediately put his hands in front of his mouth realising what he had said. "Sorry" He mumbled. 18 just starred at him. "Does this mean you want to be my boyfriend?". She felt something inside her beating which shouldn't be there. Her heart was one of the things Gero had removed. That's why she thought she could never like nor love anybody except her brother with whom she had shared a special bond. It was a bond which was deeper than a normal bond between siblings. It was like a telepathic connection. But without 17 the connection didn't even tingle anymore. Sure she had other feelings like anger but this weren't really feelings from the heart. Actually that's what 18 thought. She would have never expected herself to be able love or to be loved. She was just to different from other human beings. It was hard for her to admit that she was still human even though all she wished for was to be fully human and not that heartless- emotionally- shut- down- not even half human being. After a while 18 couldn't cope with the silence any longer. She stood up and pushed Krillin against the next wall. He could feel he's bones shatter under the pressure of her hands. Her hands were placed on each of his shoulders and nearly crushed him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry……"  
  
"Stop this pathetic stuttering for a moment and answer the question. I know this wasn't my turn but now I make it my turn which means you answer the question NOW. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
  
Still nearly crushed like a bug Krillin hesitated a few minutes to think but then it rushed out of him. "Yes I want to be your boyfriend and more I want to be your best friend –the one you can tell everything- how you feel- and everything else you want. I want to be there for you if you need me." He felt her grip become less painful but still to hard to get free. With a sad but serious look on his face he said "…but if you don't want to be with me then just kill me cause I can't love another woman anymore. It would brake me." He moved his head so she could brake his neck with one move. His eyes were still open. He wanted her to be the last thing he sees before he dies. 18 removed her hands with a puzzled look on her face. This was to much for her. How could he dare to love her? Wasn't she the monster who wanted to kill his best friend? She rushed up to the bathroom and took the first-aid kit . She knew where everything was because Dr. Gero placed the blueprints in her memory-chip. It was a bit like living her whole life in this house. Then she flew back to Krillin who managed to take a seat. She threw the First-Aid-Kid to Krillin which made him nearly fly out of the seat. He was surprised. Does she care about me? Krillin grinned. 18 just flew on through the next window. The last thing Krillin heard was "What makes you so sure about me having feelings? I have no heart to have them." When her voice didn't sound like she was nearly crying maybe Krillin would have believed her but the possibility for this was very small. When Krillin stormed out she was already gone.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
AN: I'm already working on chapter 2. But would you please send some reviews 


	2. Chapter2

Times in the Life of an Cyborg  
  
Chapter2  
  
With wet eyes 18 flew to the forest where she had spend the last few days. Near the forest there was a huge mountain area. She flew past the forest heading for the mountains. Then she stopped below a big rock and released all her anger into a huge energy ball. After a few minutes the whole area was gone. The only thing left was a whole in the earth where once were mountains. The energy ball was so enormous that some of the trees in the near forest were burning others were pushed down. When the dust moved away 18 flew down. Her mind was way clearer now. Her eyes where dry again but it scarred her that she nearly cried. How could it be possible that her artificial eyes had tears. It had been enough for her. Since the day she was first activated she had wished to be more human and get her memories back. 17 just hated that Gero because of his control over him but for 18 it had been different. He was more human. She knew it even though he didn't knew it. One day Gero was gone and she found the designing-plans of herself and her brother. She had a hard time to admit that her brother was so different from her and had what she yearned for. He was half human. That was the reason why he was sometimes so emotional when she just got terribly bored. She'd always been the stronger one –she was the latest model- but realised that her brother hated to be weaker than anybody else. She pretended to be the weaker one to satisfy him which was hard cause he could be so annoying and childish that she just wished to teach him a lesson sometimes. When she found the plans some of her questions about her heritage where answered but there was more anger now. The one thing she thought she would still share with her brother except for their bond was gone. They weren't equal anymore. She always thought that the one thing they shared was their inhumanity and now she understood that Gero took this from her too. 17 and her weren't made equal. He made them different to separate them. From this day on 18 rejected Gero's orders. 17 followed her example. They never wanted to follow his orders but they didn't really care about his stupid plans to rule the world. They just wanted to stay activated. Sure they could have flown away but where should they go? There was no place for them to return to and so they stayed with Gero even though they hated him. But now with 18's rage there was no more reason to follow his orders. Thinking that his androids had failures or something else Gero shut them down. But even in this state the anger in 18 was permanent. When they were activated again they killed Gero and the anger was nearly gone. 18's anger was activated only once afterwards by Cell.  
  
But this time it was different. This wasn't only anger this was frustration. And the reason for this frustration was a short man with the name…Krillin. How could he have done this to her? He was a weak human. I should take some rest. It's not that I need it but I should run some self- tests. Maybe being absorbed by Cell did more harm than it should have. Or am I just tricking myself. Do I really like Krillin. Then she realised that she thought of him not as a weak human but as a friend or something. Once again she was scarred. To escape this strange feelings and thoughts she shut herself down and began to run the tests.  
  
Many miles away from this certain forest where 18 rested a certain short man thought about certain young woman while he was bandaging his shoulders. He didn't really felt the physical pain. His mind was so full of thoughts which hurt so much. He thought of 18. Weren't there tears in her eyes when she took off? No there weren't. But her voice was broken and he could feel that she was sad. He couldn't even imagine what it was like to not be human. Well sure he was noseless but he never felt inhuman and unfeeling. He knew he had feelings but 18 was different. She didn't even realised that she had feelings and couldn't understand them. Well one thing was sure she cared about him. The prove was right around his crushed shoulders. But accepting her own and especially his feelings for her was enough for her tortured soul. Yes there was a noble soul inside this body of wires and circuits. And the soul was more hurt than Krillin's shoulders. If he could ever reach her it would be hard for him to keep her. When somebody is hurt so deeply it's hard to gain their trust. Krillin didn't only want to be with her because he loved 18. That was just the main reason. He also wanted to help her soul. He knew what it's meant to be lonely with nobody around who understood you or able to help you. Sure he had Goku and his other friends but they weren't able to see through his cheery outlook. Krillin could sometimes be very serious but most of the time he didn't want to show them that he had a tortured soul too. Once again he saw that he had something 18 hadn't. It was a bit like being soul-mates. But coming this close to 18 was just a dream to him at the moment. The question was how to reach her?  
  
Then Krillin heard an air-car. Oh the perverts are back he thought with a smile thinking of them running away from 18 in fear.  
  
"Is she gone" Oolong asked. Krillin smiled "Yes she's gone. But I think she'll come back soon. Well actually I hope she comes back." He whispered the last part. Roshi and Oolong were relieved. They were really afraid of her. Which man wouldn't be a bit afraid of a woman who could knock him out with her little finger. And being an old pervert wouldn't help Roshi to escape if she became angry. Sure he was once the invincible old master or whatever he called himself but now he was weaker than Krillin. "So what happened to your shoulders, Krillin? They look a bit crushed." Roshi asked even though he was an old man his eyes where better than the eyes of a younger one. He knew the way his ex-student moved. Krillin's tee-shirt covered his wounds but that wasn't enough to trick Roshi. With a grin Krillin said "I can't imagine how you survived all those years upsetting women with your pervert attitude. I didn't even touch a woman but I nearly die." Roshi's glasses nearly dropped on the floor. "That was 18! You sure got a bad taste in women." "Oh she didn't want to hurt me that much." "Oh I didn't know you like THIS kind of relationship" Oolong said. "Oh shut up you pick. It's nothing like that. She was just upset cause her own feelings and mine surprised her." As Oolong looked out of the window he became quiet. "Kri Kri Kri Kriiiillliiinnnn she's standing there." He suddenly stepped behind Krillin. 18 sighed. "Your still alive. Good. We've to talk." "You want us to go" Oolong asked from behind Krillin. 18 rolled her eyes "Get moving" she said. Roshi and Oolong nearly crawled up the walls ruining the paintings. But then with a smile on her face 18 said something which surprised everyone in the room even Krillin. "Okay stay here we take a little walk." 18 being nice to the perverts and walking that didn't sound like 18. What has happened to her? Well it was enough for Krillin. He nearly collapsed on the floor but 18 caught him rolling her eyes once again. He put him on her one shoulder and carried him out to the beach. Then she flew of to the roof of the house. But she heard Oolong and Roshi watching an aerobic show and decided against staying on the roof of the house. With Krillin on her shoulder she flew to the forest. Krillin was really surprised when he woke up on a huge tree. He didn't like trees because they were to big for his liking. He moved back and forth not really liking his position. "Can't we talk on the ground? Do we have to stay up here? I hate trees." "Krillin stop being so pathetic. You can fly." "I know I can fly which doesn't mean I have to like trees." 18 couldn't help but smile a bit. This man was a mystery to her. But she liked him. Maybe there was more. But at the moment she just enjoyed his presence. "Okay. Let's fly down. Or do you want me to carry you again?" Krillin blushed at that thought. "I don't think that it would be a good idea if our relationship started with me carrying you around." 18 said this in her usual cold tone but Krillin blushed even more. "Stop this! You look like your bursting each minute. I don't want to be full of your blood." Krillin started laughing. He couldn't hold it anymore. "I'm sorry" he squealed. "Oh no not again. Do you want me to crush any other parts of your body?" Krillin managed to get serious again. "So what do you want?" he asked. "I…I want to know if you really want to be my boyfriend? I know you already answered this questions…" Krillin thought of his shoulders and felt the pain as she continued. "…but are you really sure you want to be with me even though I'm not able to show affection or any other kind of emotion towards you." "Can I ask you a question 18?" "Yes" " Please don't kill me but do you want to show affection towards me?" 18 thought for a moment "Yes" her voice was cold as always. But for Krillin it was all he needed to know. He knew she liked him maybe loved him but couldn't show it. "Then I want to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you getting to know all about your unique personality. Love doesn't only mean to feel emotions. It also means to have the wisdom to learn about one another and accept every part of their being. Well you are an cyborg and I don't have a nose. That makes us an odd couple. But we accept each other the way we are." They hugged each other. Suddenly 18 quit the hug. "Krillin do you realise that I live forever and never grow old?"  
  
1 End of Chapter 2  
  
It would be nice to get more reviews pleassssse. 


	3. Chapter3

Times in the live of an Cyborg Chapter 3 Krillin just stood there not really realising what he had heard the moment before. Never grow old! Forever young! He hadn't thought of this. As a cyborg with an eternal energy generator 18 would live forever while he would die some day and leave her alone. His ideal was always to marry a nice woman (optical attractiveness was not so important.) and have children. And then after a long life he wanted to live like an old couple in a village and tell the youngsters of his adventures. He wanted to live like his grandparents. His grandparents where always so happy when he came to visit them. He admired them for their happiness and the love they still shared. But his situation was different. The age difference between himself and 18 wasn't so big at the moment maybe 5 to ten years. It was okay to him at the moment but what would be in twenty years. He would be about 40 and she would still look like 18 years old. The people maybe would think that she is his daughter. What an idea. But he didn't felt uncomfortable with it. That could become really funny. I would be really happy if I could live with her as long as I could. Maybe I can come back like Goku's Grandpa did and visit her. 18 got more and more inpatient. She hated to wait. Whatever it had been she wanted, she had to have it right now when she wanted it. And watching somebody think wasn't on the list of favourites. Well she gave Krillin the time he needed which didn't mean she had to like it. When she nearly couldn't take it anymore he finally spoke "I don't have a problem with you being immortal. Could be funny. I told you I want to live with you till I die. And you could still follow me even though I don't want you to be killed." Krillin's answer was satisfying and 18 nearly smiled. "Thank you" She just whispered. Krillin heard it. He had good ears. They were nothing compared to Piccolo's. "You're welcome. So where do you live? I mean do you have a place to stay?" "I live here" Her usual tone nearly made him collapse. "But wouldn't it be more comfortable to sleep in a warm bed and have warm food?" 18 was surprised. Sometimes Krillin is more innocent than a fife-year-old. But it's good and a bit stupid that he doesn't really see that I'm just a bit more a bit less than a machine /a Cyborg. 18tried to be nice which was really hard. "Well to be honest normally I don't need to "sleep" or eat." "Doesn't matter. I just wanted to know whether you want to live with me at the Kame-house" "Oh! Yes I want to live with you. It's better than a forest isn't it? But tell this disgusting old man and the piece of ham to stay away from me. I don't want to cause trouble but I'll crush every bone in their bodies and there won't be enough senzus to heal them." "Okay I'll tell them. But I think that they won't come close to you. They are already so afraid of you that they doesn't even dare to stand in your shadow." "I hope so. A bit fear can be really satisfying." 18 grinned. Krillin didn't like this. He remembered how frightened he was when he first saw her. He was frightened and head over heels at the same time. That was really funny. "Let's go" she said suddenly. Patience and 18 doesn't work Krillin thought. He smiled and they flew off. 


	4. Chapter4

Times in the Life of an Cyborg Chapter 4 This is my first fanfic. Want to find out which writing style is the best for me so please review and tell me what you like best. I need about five reviews. In my first 3 Chapters I worked much with thoughts and feelings and tried to explain them in this chapter I want to use more dialogues to express the thoughts and feelings.  
  
After about ten minutes they arrived at the Kamehouse. "So you think that they let me stay here?" 18 asked. "Sure why not. They let Bulma, Maron and Lunch stay here. Why shouldn't they let you stay here? There won't be problem with that." They flew down and walked to the door. Krillin hesitated a minute. "18 would you do me a favour?" "First you have to tell what kind of favour you want." "Okay! Please don't kill them. I know they can be really annoying when a female is around and always try to get a piece of her but let them stay alive." "Okay.When you allow me to crash their bones from time to time." "But only when they are really annoying. Not your standard annoying." 18 had to surpress a smile. Sometimes it was so relaxing to be annoyed. She didn't have to care about anything cause she was annoyed. Everything is easier and you didn't have to think about everything. Well I won't kill them. That's just a short pleasure. Hurting them a bit is much more fun (( I love when 18 kicks Muten Roshi around). "Hey 18! What are you thinking about you've got this evil grin on your face?" 18 didn't realised that she was grinning. "It's nothing I just thought about torturing your pervert friends a bit" "And that's funny" "Sure." "You really are evil aren't you?" Krillin smiled. "Yup I'm totally evil. Now lets get inside and give your friends the shock of their live." They walked inside. Roshi and Oolong were watching a aerobic show again. (They don't have anything else to do) "Oh noooo she's back." Roshi nearly collapsed. He tried to jump out of the window with Oolong under his arm. But he didn't see that the window was closed. Trying to stop he hit the floor. "Are you ready?" A really annoyed 18 asked. Man these two could annoy her just by being in the same room with her. "Krillin would you please show me my room." "Okay" Oolong's and Roshi's jaws nearly went through the floor. Krillin went upstairs with 18. 18's room was next to his room. Both rooms were connected by a huge bathroom. "This is your room" Krillin opened the door. The bathroom is on the other side of this door. It's a connection between our rooms. When I was young this was Goku's room. This house was built for Muten Roshi and his students and to waste less space they build it so that 2 or whatever how many students stayed in one room used the same bathroom. I don't think you want to use the same bathroom as Roshi or Oolong." 18 walked into the room and sat on the bed. This room is a bit small but who cares. I don't need much room. After saying goodnight Krillin left the room. It was funny having 18 around.  
  
The next morning Krillin wanted to phone Yamchu. But first he had to cope with a little surprise. When he awoke to the smell of burning rice and eggs he didn't expect to find 18 in the kitchen trying to make food for him. "Hey 18 what's up? Are you trying to make something to eat?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yup I'm trying to make s.th. to eat but as you might see it's not one of the things I'm good at." "Oh that's not bad. Hmm what do you think I clean the mess and you sit down and keep me company" "Okay" Was all 18 said when she sat down. With a smile Krillin began to clean the kitchen mass. "Hey 18 why did you try to make breakfast?" "Cause I wanted to." "And why did you want to make breakfast?" Krillin asked curiously. Oh boy! 18 really is a complicate character. Maybe that's why I love her so much. She isn't such a simple character like Maron, he thought. 18 rolled her eyes. "You let me live here and so I tried to make breakfast to."(long pause)"thank you". Krillin realised that it had been hard for her to say that. "You don't have to thank me. There aren't many women who care about me. I'm happy that you decided to stay here with me. I have to thank you and not wise-versa." Then both became silent. 18 stood up and walked to Krillin who was still cleaning the kitchen. She kissed him on the cheek "Don't sell yourself under worth" She walked out of the house and on the beach where Turtle swam. "Excuse me. Don't I know you from somewhere?" Turtle asked. "Have you been here when the 'Androids' attacked?" "Yes why" "Then you might know me." "Oh I got it you're 18 right?" "Not afraid of me?" 18 asked a bit surprised. This turtle had more guts then Roshi. "Oh no. Krillin told me a bit about you and I don't think that you're as evil as you want us to believe you are." "What did Krillin tell you about me?" "Just that you're the most beautiful girl in his eyes and you can be as nice and gentle as you can be cold and evil" 18 nearly blushed. Krillin knows me far to well. "Okay enough about me. Why is Krillin like he's? I mean he sometimes talks so bad about himself." "Well he is one of the nicest people on this planet. But that doesn't really count in this world. It doesn't help him to get friends. You may have noticed that the Z senshi are his only friends. Many are gone at the moment and so there are only a few left. The only one he can talk to know are Bulma, Yamchu, and Gohan who is still to young for certain things. But now he's got you as his girl-friend and that'll be good for him" "What makes you so sure about me being his girl-friend?" "I saw you yesterday. I couldn't see you're face but I heard enough" Turtle smiled and went on with swimming. "According to me you can wipe the floor with Roshi and Oolong every time you want to". Now 18 smiled too. "Maybe you should talk to some of his female friends." "Maybe. But I don't know them." "That won't be a problem. I'll show you were they live." "How? I won't go swimming with you I hate water." "Then you have to carry me." "That sounds much better than swimming brrrrr." 18 picked Turtle up and took off.  
  
  
  
If you wanna know what'll happen next and who Turtle and 18 will meet you should write some reviews I want only 5 pretty pleeeeaaaaaasssseeee 


	5. Chapter5

AN: So I finally have 5 no 8 reviews. (dance around) here we go. It took me long enough to think about this chapter but I think I got it now. Well you'll see. Thank you for the reviews. I try to bring Maron aka the Ditz in it. She'll have her appearance in Chapter 6. Do you think Maron and Yamchu are a good couple. No offence to Yamchu-fans but I think they fit together. I make this chapter a bit more easygoing 'cause I got holidays and don't want to think so much.  
  
Times in the Life of an Cyborg5  
  
High above the landscape of the main continent two figures could be seen. They flew past the city's to the big orange temple.  
  
"18 please! Not so fast. I'm over 100 years old and I'd like to stay alive for the next 100 years" Turtle screamed. 18 didn't answer. Instead she flew closer to the ground leaving Turtle on tree-level. "18 watch out I'll hit the tree over there. Nooo" Turtle made herself ready for the impact but it didn't came. 18 flew up just in time. Turtle was relieved. "Do you still criticise my flying" 18 smiled. She just couldn't resist the urge of making someone afraid. "Okay I get it. But please a bit slower I'm not used to flying." Turtle pleaded calmly but on the inside she was really upset. She wasn't upset because of 18. She knew that the girl just wanted to play with her. Turtle was upset because she thought about flying. Who has ever heard of a flying turtle 18 is like a child sometimes Turtle thought. "Hey 18. There is the orange temple where Krillin used to live as a child before he met Roshi and Goku. If you want to we can go down over there." 18 flew down and landed on a place where lots of monks started the morning training. The monks were totally surprised. Some of them collapsed at the view of a flying girl landing with a huge turtle in the middle of their training area.  
  
"Where is your master I need to speak with him" Turtle wanted to know. "I'm here my old friend" an old man answered. He wore the same clothes as the other monks. (Like the clothes Krillin wore when he first appeared in DB) "Ahh Master Jelly-fish (AN: Hey we have Muten Roshi and Master of the crane. We need s.th. fishy :-P). How have you been over the years?" Turtle asked in a nice voice. "Fine, fine! We have lots of students. The Temple became very popular over the last years. So who is your beautiful young friend, might she be a knew student?" The old man had a sparkling in his eyes (AN: No he's not like Roshi. He's a monk and a good one too. First I thought I'd like to write s.th. funny but I think it's not very fitting to write like this about a monk especially when he's in front of his students). Turtle knew what the sparkling meant. The old monk had put all his love into teaching the youngsters the right why. Certainly there had been some black cheeps but the old man had always been one who has put all his trust in people. "No she's not one of your new students. I don't think there is much for you to teach her except for some respect towards older beings". Once again turtle used her/ his nice voice.(AN: I'm not sure which gender Turtle has. I think she's a female turtle) "Haha! The youngsters are always so disrespectful aren't they? So why are you here? And tell me how's Krillin? He's doing well I hope." "Yes he's doing well. He's found himself a nice girlfriend. She's a bit disrespectful and plays the tough Lady most of the time but she's not that bad. She's also the reason for our visit." "Oh! I understand. So come inside this is not the place to discuss matters of the heart and other things" The old monk liked to make some jokes. The old Turtle had been one of his best friends since Krillin introduced her to him. Around her he could be a little softer than around his students. "Okay let's go inside. 18 come on we've got a meeting to attend" "Hmpf" was all Turtle could make out. She couldn't see 18 because she was surrounded by monks who had followed her when she walked to a tree to lean on. The monks looked curious and went out of 18's way as she started to walk over to Turtle. Turtle and 18 went inside and sat down in front of Master Jelly-fish. "So you are Krillin's girlfriend aren't you?" he started. "Yeah I'm his.hmpf.girlfriend." Stated 18. Jelly-fish moved a bit forward. "Yeah there's not much respect in her. Is she always like this? I saw that some of the students cowered in fear when they saw her. How does Krillin cope with her?" he whispered to turtle who had to surpress a grin. How and why was one of the miracles Turtle wanted solve with this trip. Knowing Krillin Turtle didn't expect him to fall for some beauty. There had to be something more. "So do you have some experience in Martial Arts? Judging by the way your body moves I'd say that you're a strong fighter." Jelly-fish didn't ask this for nothing. He had planed for 18 to participated in one of his training fights. He had to grin. The students would be so surprised. It would be teach them not to underestimate an opponent. "Yes I have some experience in fighting." 18 gave him a mischievous grin thinking that the old monk wouldn't owe a TV or radio and therefore he hasn't heard of her. "Would you like to participate in one of our training fights. They are for the younger students to keep them from getting bored to fast and keep them on the right way." "Okay I take part in it. How do you want your students?"18 asked. "I beg your pardon but I don't understand your questions?" Jelly-fish was confused. "She wants to know how hard she should fight." Turtle translated. "Exactly. Shall I be soft or shall I also brake some bones or shall I burn them?" "You're a bit too self-reliant aren't you?" Jelly-fish asked. "No I'm just realistic. So how do you want them?" "Suit yourself. No mayor bone braking. Just teach them that they should never underestimate an opponent." "If you want to. No burning them right?" "No burning whatever you mean by this." "Okay. Let's get them, haven't fought some humans in weeks" 18 grinned. Except for some frustration-ki-balls she hadn't used her energy. It was rather hard for her cause her fingers itched sometimes when there was nothing to do.  
  
Turtle started to regret bringing 18 to the temple. When 18 is ready with the students there'd be no one left standing. I have to stop her from doing to much damage. Turtle joined the others outside. "18 please. Don't be to hard on them. Let them survive." "No prob. I'll be soft." The monks laughed and the fight started. "I just push you out of the ring okay?" The first monk, a giant man of 20 years, said to 18. He began to push her away but it didn't work. It was like pushing against a wall. "Are you ready?"18 started to get annoyed by this stupidity. "Wait a minute. The fight is over in a second." "Oh come on you have to push a bit harder if you want to win." "I try it. I try it." The other monks began to laugh. "Come on 18 give the guy a chance. He's so totally worked out." Turtle said. "Hey it's not my fault. It's not like I'm doing something about it."18 called back. The completely exhausted monk stopped pushing and leaned one arm on 18's shoulder. "My turn isn't it." 18 disappeared just to appear behind the monk. Using only one finger she let him fly out of the ring. "Next one." The next student was a bit smaller, but he seemed to be very agile. "So you are strong. Let me see if you're fast too." He started to move. By human standards he might have been fast but. "Oh please no! You're too fast for me! 18 laughed when she blocked every attack the young man made (Like she has done with Vegeta). The student threw his right hand and tried to punch 18 in the face but she simply moved under his punch and made a Tomoe nage (It's a Judo technic you let yourself fall down and use your food to throw your partner over your head). The student flew to the end of the fighting area. He didn't fall down cause he made a flic-flac just in time. He attacked once again but 18 caught his hands, lifted him up and carried him to the end of the ring. Dropping him he landed outside the ring. "Next one" 18 found it quite amusing that the monks were so determined to lose against her. The next one was a small monk who wasn't that old. He reminded 18 of Krillin when they first met. With wobbling legs he stepped in the ring. 18 had to surpress a laugh. That didn't count for the other monks. They made fun of the younger monk. Especially the two monks 18 had already beaten made cruel jokes about him. 18 got really angry at this. What went into this testosterone controlled jerks. They've lost and still make fun of one who isn't that fast and strong. They surely suspect me to beat the little monk. Maybe I can surprise them. "Okay lets start."18 said with a smile. The monk nodded. 18 disappeared only to reappear upside down in front of the little monk. Hanging in the air face to face with the monk 18 said."Boo". The monk fell to the ground. 18 turned around and landed on the ground. She now stood right in front of the little monk. He looked up with fearful eyes. 18 smiled gently and the monk smiled back loosing all his self-doubts for a moment. To every ones surprise 18 helped him up. "Come on. We show the other monks what your made of" 18 whispered. Suddenly the monk was nervous once again. He suspected to be punched to a bloody bulb. "I don't mean it like this you may punch me I won't move." 18 said recoqunising the fear in the monks eyes. "Really" the monk became quite cheerful. "Yup" "Okay" The monk started to punch 18. First she moved out of the way of the punches but then she let him hit her like promised and flew some meters back-warts. "Stop! I give up.You're too strong for me" 18 said and left the ring. Everyone was surprised but 18 reached her goal. No one dared to make fun of the little monk or challenge him again. "Can we talk about something which is more important than this pathetic weaklings now?" 18 asked. "Huh.what? Oh yeah you were here to find out something about Krillin's live here right? So lets get inside again. "Okay" 18 turned around to leave but was stopped by Turtle. "That was really nice of you, you know. I mean letting the little monk win." "Whatever" "Oh you're playing the tough one again. But I saw the look in your eyes. You weren't annoyed or something like that. You wanted to help." "If you tell anyone I arrange a nice meeting with a high tree for you." 18 said. " No prob. Now let's get in Jelly-Fish is waiting". They walked inside again. "So what can you tell me about Krillin's childhood?" 18 asked. "You've seen what happened to the young monk.well it wasn't really different than what happened to Krillin when he'd been younger. I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to help him but I couldn't take care of him all the time. Then he left to become stronger. He made it and taught the other students a lesson similar to the one you have taught them today. I think you should talk to little Zen about his live here. He's the one you 'lost' to." The old master said this with a smile. "Okay I talk to him. Turtle you're coming or do you want to stay here for a few more minutes?" "I come after you in a moment. Give me ten minutes okay?" "Whatever don't be too late. The trees are waiting" 18 left the room. "So how is life with her on Kame Island? Jelly-fish asked. "It's quite interesting. I think it's the most interesting group of people living together. Just imagine an old pervert, a noseless (ex-)monk, his Cyborg girlfriend a talking pig and a giant Turtle living together on a small Island." "Sounds pretty hard. So what's this Cyborg thing about. I think I heard about it from a newly arrived student but I thought I had been a news-duck" "No it's true. One lives with us. Never met such a stubborn, disrespectful, kind, childish, tough Lady in my whole life." "Ahh I understand what you mean. So I think we should say goodbye for now." "Goodbye my friend" Turtle went outside and saw 18 talking to Zen.  
  
18 went outside and saw Zen training. She leaned to a tree and watched him for a while until she saw a mistake in one of his blocks. "Zen!" he turned around and smiled. Then he walked up to her. "Yes Ma'am!" 18 had to surpress a smile. "You have to move your arm a bit higher when you want to block a punch like this. You want to protect your face but with your arm at this hight you might get hit even though your other blocks aren't that bad." Zen's smile vanished and he looked down. "Hey don't be sad. Perfection takes time (when you don't have it implanted in your brain). Come on I show you how blocking works better. Try to hit my head." "Yes Ma'am!" He tried to hit her but failed. " You see I moved my arm high enough to protect my face. Now it's your turn" 18 went for Zen's head. Zen moved his arm and blocked without getting hit. "Good" 18 said. "I gotta go now. Keep this button till you're in trouble. Then push it and I'll come to help you okay?" "Yes I will" "Good. Cya Zen" 18 walked away lifted up Turtle and flew away.  
  
"So what did Zen tell you about his life" "I didn't ask." "Why not? I have seen enough. There was no need of making him talk about it. I gave him something much more important." "Which is?" "A friend and an 18-come to help me alarm." "That's nice" "So where's the next place to go to?" "Pazusu Mountain" (Can't remember the name of the mountain Goku lives on. No he's not alive in this story.well not yet).  
  
  
  
Will be continued AN: That's it. Took me quite long to write it but I had some creativity problems. But now I've got so many ideas that I'm afraid they'd vanish if I don't write them down. But with my short amount of time I have to wait till I remember them. I can be so stupid I know but school is school and writing stories is no school subject. I don't know when I'm able to update again.maybe next month. There's also a Mirai Trunks/Marron story in my mind on which I write quite often but I'm not yet satisfied with it so you have to wait for my ideas on this couple. So here is what I have in mind for the next three chaps. First I let 18 meet Chichi and then maybe K's parents or Bulma.and K will have a talk with Yamchu. I also got a meeting of 18 and Maron in mind. It won't be a real meeting but an accident. I don't want to spoil the fun so I stop rambling and just thank you for your support and the kind replies 


End file.
